Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside so go ahead on in. Remember to put your input in the reviews
1. Quasar Quest part 1

**Hotshot: **Hey everyone, I decided to do a story of my childhood show, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Why am I doing this one? well it holds a special place in my heart. Well, On with the story. This Chapter 1 will be different from the rest so, yeah, lets get this started. Quick note, why I am doing this power rangers series is because it is special to me, One of the seasons I actually owned on VHS.

**Summary: **A new team of Power Rangers have arise ad I am a part of it! Follow our journey of protecting and fighting. Go Galactic!

**Parings:** None at the moment

**Warning: **Violence, profanity (if any)

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER, POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY AND RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS

* * *

_Signing in..._

_Welcome to the Terra Venture terminal...Type what you want to search._

_Neon Corbett/_

_Searching..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Result found._

_Name: Neon Corbett_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Brown, Short_

_Eyes: Amber_

_Family: Leo Corbett, 19. Mike Corbett, 23. Parents Deceased._

_Past: Data Currupted_

_Thank you for using this Terminal, come back again._

* * *

**Power Rangers**

**Lost Galaxy**

**Episode 1**

_**Terminal B, Airport**_

I was thrown towards the exit along with my older brother, Leo, by four guys, two each dragging us.

"Don't come back unless you have a pass port!" the black guy growled. I held my hands up in surrender. I felt Leo grabbed my hand and lead me out of the airport and walked down into the alley where he proceeds to take his anger out on a box and something else before leaning back against the wall, slumped. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, just...slightly irked. We are his family, why can't we go?"

"I don't know. Who ever made that decision is an idiot." He chuckled at that.

"Get away!" we heard and we looked over. An old lady was getting cornered by three thugs. Leo and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Leave her alone!" Leo shouted as he walked to stand in the middle of the alley and I stood beside him. The thugs looked over at us and looked at each other.

"He can't possibly be talking to us."

"Do you see anybody else here? If you know whats good for you guys, you'll leave the lady alone." Leo and I inched towards her as she slowly walked towards us. The thugs went in front of us. Leo turned to the old lady and gently took the envelope from her.

"Don't worry, its alright." he said to her. He looked over at me. "Stay with he at all times." I nodded. He held the envelope up and took the passport out.

"This what you want?" He asked before pretending to drop it back in and put his in his bag. When he dropped his bag, he kicked one thug away, blocked the other two punches and pushed them away. I saw one deciding to come after me and I quickly turned and blocked his kick before punching him in the chest, making him go stumbling back.

It wasn't a long fight, They got the envelope and ran off. Leo cam up to us and he held the passport out to the old woman. She gingerly took it.

"Oh, thank you both!"

"Your welcome, go and catch your fight before it leaves." Leo smiled slightly.

"Oh, aren't you going?"

"No, we weren't chosen."

"Aw, that's too bad. They would need kids like you. Well I should be going, bye." She walked off. Leo waved before both his hand and smile drop. We were starting to walk when Leo saw some flyers plastered on the wall. I glanced up at him and saw a thoughtful look on his face.

"Bro...please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking." Leo grinned at me in response, causing me to sigh.

"Let me get into something more of my style than." Leo had made me wear something nice for the trip for when we see Mike again but as you can see, that's not happening.

We went to the nearest fast food place, walked in and I went into the bathroom. I put on a white T-shirt, orange buttoned up shirt that I left opened, dark green cargo pants and black and orange sneakers. I put the other clothes in my bag and walked out. We went to the runway where two guys spotted us. Leo dragged me to a storage carrier(?) and before long, we were in the cargo bay in the shuttle. We made our way up to the seats. We walked down the isle and saw free seats next to a little girl. We sat, leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

Once we docked, we walked out and down the escalator, looking around.

"Its the two stowaways!" I snapped my head and saw two security man heading to the escalator. We started to run up before hopping over the railings and ran off. We were running until Leo smashed into someone, making the receiving one knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Leo held out his hand to, what I can now tell, the blonde girl he just ran into. She took it and he helped her up.

"Thanks." They stared at each other. Her friend, an asian guy I think, pushed between them.

"You outta be more careful." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Leo glanced at him.

"Here let me help you." He started to pick her things up when he caught sight of something. I glanced over and saw the two guys. Leo handed the guy the girls stuff.

"Come on bro, we gotta go!" I stated impatiently. After one last look, He grabbed my hand and we took off. We ran into this room and came out wearing what the two people we ran into was carrying. That's when we were whisked away to a training simulation thing. The captain came in, giving a speech bout not leaving anyone behind before we landed on the moon. We went off with the girl and guy who we bumped into and he told us to hold our positions and we did...for a few seconds before Leo spotted a detonator. Leo pushed both of us and we bolted. The force of the explosion made us go flying and I flipped and landed on my back.

Leo took his helmet off before looking over at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, other than a bruised back I'm fine." I groaned. Leo made is way to the girl.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She took off her helmet. He helped her up and she put a hand on his chest to steady herself before looking up at him.

"Oh, its you." she smiled and Leo smiled back, making me roll my eyes. "Thanks-" she began to say.

"Kendrix!" we looked over and saw her friend running up. He took her shoulders and asked she was okay and she nodded. He looked over and saw my brother.

"You...your the stowaway!" He bused my brother. Kendrix grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Kai! Kai..."

That's when a guy came running up to us.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" I froze when I heard his voice. It was him, we finally found Mike. He looked over at Leo and stared for a second.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"You know him?" asked Kendrix.

"Yeah, he's my little brother."

"Your brother?" Kai piped up.

Mike grabbed Leo's arm and step away from the other two.

"I told you to not come to Terra Venture. Leo, this isn't some joyride, anything can happen! We may never get back to earth-"

"Well, I wanna see whats out there as badly as you do!"Leo countered. Mike looked irritated before letting out a sigh.

"Where's Neon? still on earth?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Leo shifted before glancing at me. I sighed.

"I'm right here Mike." I piped up as I took my helmet off. He looked at me before rubbing his face.

"You not only brought yourself, but our little sister too?"

"Hey! I wanted to come! Besides, there was no one to watch me anyways..." Mike sighed and shook his head.

A sound made us jump and we turned only to see a brunette girl wearing something yellow rolling down the hill. She stopped before Leo and Mike who looked down at her. She looked up at them before standing up before tying to run but Mike caught her. She tried to go to the other side and Leo caught her. A sound took our attention and we looked up and saw three...things rolling down the hill. We stumbled back and the things stood up. They looked like some time of insect.

Mike and Leo got ready to fight while I stayed behind them with the girl. With a slight nod of the head from Mike, the things went straight for us. One leg swiped Leo, grabbed him and threw him while another made Mike loose his gun and threw him to where Leo is. The three started to close in and I stood in front of the girl in a fighting stance.

One swung, I managed to dodge it before punching its stomach. I didn't see the second thing coming up on my right side and it kicked my side, sending me on my back with a groan. I saw two going after the girl and one was going after me. I saw Leo and Mike get up and started to run while Kendrix and Kai grabbed one that was going after the girl. I managed to get to my feet and saw a...claw? heading towards me. I quickly blocked it and punched its chest and kicked its stomach, making it go tumbling back to its two friends.

I walked over to the others and Mike threw me and Leo a gun. we all aimed at the creatures but before we could shoot, they jumped, sprout wings and flew off into a portal thing. We finally turned our attention to the girl.

"Who are you?" Mike demanded.

"My name is Miya, my home is the planet named Maranoi." She looks down. "Or...what's left of it."

"We've never heard of your planet." Kendrix stated. Miya said nothing as she started for the portal.

"Wait, you can't go back!" Kendrix protested when she saw where Miya was going.

"I have to go back, Scorpius would destroy my world if he gets the Quasar Sabers."

"Well, lets go!" Leo stated, taking a step forward. Kai grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, are you nuts?! You have zero idea what is on the other side!"

"It doesn't matter." I stated.

"She needs our help."Leo added.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Kendrix took a step forward.

"You two are not going anywhere." Mike said as he looked at me and Leo.

"Mike, none of us can go. Who knows whats through that portal." Kai piped up. "Besides, Terra Venture is going to leave in a few hours and they won't wait for anyone."

"We'll be back soon. Take my little brother and sister with you." Mike stated before he and Kendrix walked to Miya.

"But I wanna-" Leo stated.

"Its settled." He, Kendrix and Miya started to walk.

"Come on." Kai pushed Leo's shoulder as well as mine and we started to walk, the other three walking through the portal. I glanced at Leo and he glanced back. Once Kai was slightly less focused, we turned and bolted towards the portal.

"Neon! Leo, Dont'!"

We ran through.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Phew! finally done. Sorry if I left some stuff out if I did. Hope you all enjoyed this, remember to review!


	2. Quasar Quest part 2

**Hotshot:** Finally, Episode two is here! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry if this isn't all great heh, also, sorry if I miss a few things, I wasn't able to get the episode right in front of me, only clips. I'm also thinking of pairings to put in this but I dunno which so...I might need you guys' help on that part heh.

* * *

**Power Rangers**

**Lost Galaxy**

**Episode 2**

_**Jungles of Maranoi**_

Leo and I found ourselves in a jungle after we ran through the portal. It was very lush and green, hardly any signs of the bugs we fought before. We glanced at each other before decided to head to what we think is north. I wouldn't know for sure so I could only guess. We didn't make it far until we heard a familiar buzzing sound up ahead coming towards saw three of the bugs come out of the foliage towards us.

"Three against two, we can handle this." Leo said cockily. I really wanted to slap him upside the head for being so cocky but thought against actually doing it. Besides, these guys will probably do it for me anyways.

The bugs came charging in. One hit Leo's gun out of his hands, another came rushing towards me with a kick which I blocked. Suddenly, a swarm of them came charging at us on all sides. Where the hell did they come from?!

One kicked Leo, making him go flying into a bush and then suddenly, it was only me now. One kneed me in the stomach, another grabbed hold of my arm and threw me into a separate bush. I had to bite my lip hard so that I wouldn't let out a pained groan. I listened as their buzzing went past me and slowly started to fade away. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore and slowly got to my feet with a wince.

Leo and Mike was instantly by my side, checking me over. I quickly assured them that I was fine.

"The most damage I would get is bruising." I told them. "I promise, I'm fine." The didn't looked convinced but backed off none the less. Kendrix held out a hand and I grabbed it and she helped me up and I winced slightly. Yep, definitely have a bruised stomach.

"We should hurry." Miya suggested before starting to walk away. Kendrix, Leo, Mike and I quickly followed after her. I heard someone coming up beside me and saw that it was Kendrix.

"So, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I'm Kendrix." she introduced, trying to start up a conversation. I decided to humor her even if I don't like talking to anyone I don't really know well.

"Neon Corbett."

"Neon...thats a name I never heard of…" She mused.

"I am the youngest of the three of us. I'm seventeen, Leo's nineteen and Mike's Twenty-three." I told her. She hummed and nodded.

"What about your parents?" she asked the question I was dreading.

"They died when I was ten. Leo and Mike practically raised me after that. Mike got a job at helping to build Terra Venture as soon as he turned sixteen. Thankfully he had the requirements. Leo stated home with me so that I wouldn't be alone. Leo and I became pretty close in that time. We hardly go anywhere without each other." I could see her about to say something when Miya bolted to a low vine, grabbed it and was, swinging from vine to vine.

We quickly ran to keep up with her. Soon, we made it to a village just as Miya dropped down somewhere in the middle.

"Don't touch him!" I heard Miya yell.

"Who's going to stop me?" a voice asked gruffly. We went our way to Miya's side. I saw a monster standing there, blue and yellow skin and wearing red flame style armor I think it was.

"All of us." Leo stated.

"Oh? just the five of you?" The monster asked mockingly. I am starting to get pissed now.

"Wrong!"

We looked over and saw Kai and a black man in a green jumpsuit running into the middle.

"The seven of us."Kai stated. I looked at the four standing with me and they all had smiles on their faces.

"Attack!" the monster growled. The bugs immediately charged at us and we got in our fighting stance. I quickly dodged a claw swiping at my head and kicked its chest. I quickly punched another that was getting ready to kick me. I was suddenly tripped and landed on my back with a groan.

I looked over and saw Mike getting cornered by the monster against the rock that had five swords imbedded in it. I felt my heart lurch as i thought about what could happen if he couldn't pull out one of those swords.

I quickly dodged an incoming swipe and started running. I managed to bob and weave through the bugs and made it to the monster and jumped, tackling him and taking him by surprise. Once he got his bearings back, he quickly threw me off and got up. I quickly got to my feet and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh, the little girl wants to try and fight me?" he sneered. He came charging and I managed to block a kick, than a punch and I saw a sword coming and I quickly ducked and he took the chance to smash his knee into my face. I went down on my back and a foot landed on my chest.

"Your so pathetic. Say goodbye to this realm." He raised his sword up over his head. I could vaguely hear Leo and Mike shouting my name. He started to bring the sword down when another intercepted it and swiped it off course, making sparks fly. A hand came under my bicep and helped me stand up. I looked up and saw that it was Mike, holding one of the swords from the boulder.

He back pedaled with me and went back to the boulder where the others was waiting save for Leo.

"Give me that saber weakling!" I heard the monster yell but I didn't pay any attention to him.

"Should we try?" asked Kendrix and Mike nodded. We each went to a saber and grasped them. We looked at each other and pulled.

The saber pulled out easily and a orange energy went through the length of it. We slowly turn as we looked the sabers over in awe.

"We've been chosen!" Miya stated with enthusiasm. I stared at the saber in my hands, not knowing what to think. This moment of wonder was interrupted though.

"If I can't have the sabers, no one can!" the monster roared. I looked over just to see him stabbing the ground and stone started to pour everywhere, turning everything to stone. Leo quickly went over to us and we bolted out of the village. Miya stopped to watch an old man getting turn before her and Mike started to run again.

I don't know how long we were running but the monster and the bugs were in front of us, making us stop.

"Did you really believe that you could have outran me? Never!" Ge laughed before striking his sword to the ground, making it split apart. Mike pushed everyone out of the way before the ground under him split apart. He quickly grabbed onto the wall before he could fall further. Leo and I quickly ran to the edge and laid on our stomachs.

"Mike! Give me your hand!" Leo held out his hand to Mike who slipped a little. "Give me your hand!"

"Leo, take the saber." Mike ordered, sounding rather calm as he held the saber up towards Leo. Leo shook his head. "Your hand! Don't give up!"

"Take it!" Mike ordered more sternly.

"I can't!"

"Of course you can Leo, you have to!"

"I….I'll try." Leo started to reach down.

"Hurry!" Mike shouted. Leo managed to snag the saber and pull it up. "Okay, I got it!"

"Mike, don't you dare let go!" I shouted, heart pounding in my chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Leo can carry on for me. I believe in him. Leo, Neon, I have always been proud of both of you. I always will be." He smiled at both of us before letting go.

"NO!" Leo shouted, his eyes widen as he watched Mike fell.

"MIKE!" I could feel my eyes began to water.

"Leo….Neon!" He called back before he disappeared. The grounded started to shake as the ground closed up. I stared at the ground, tears threaten to spill over. A laugh broke through the moment and I looked over.

"So, who's next?" The monster laughed. Leo and I stood up and glared at him.

"So does little brother and baby sister want a piece of me too?" he snickered. I gripped the saber tightly as the others ran up beside us.

"Well what are you waiting for? an invitation?" the monster taunted. I grit my teeth, my grip tightening on my saber.

Thats when red energy started to go up Leo's saber. Next was Damon with green energy, Kendrix with pink, Kai with blue, Miya with yellow and finally me with the same orange energy I saw the first time I pulled it out. I heard the monster say something but I ignored it. We looked at each other before we slowly raise our sabers to the sky. A blast of energy went straight through me and there was blinding flashes of light. Finally, they died down.

"What is the great galaxy is this?!" I heard the monster said in shock and horror.

"Heya!"

"Interesting…" I heard him mumble.

I heard the others voice their astonishment while I looked over to myself in silence. I had a white abdomen with black zigzags going across and same for the gloves. My arms and legs were orange but I don't know bout my helmet yet.

"Stingwingers, destroy them!"

"Huh...so thats what they are called." I murmured.

The bugs, again, came charging in and we were ready. We began to fight and man were we better than before. I could see Leo going after the monster and I decided to stay back and fight these bugs. Pretty soon we were finished. We followed Damon back to the Astro Megaship and went in. We took off just as the planet was finished turning to stone.

As we walked into the control room, we took off our helmet. I took a look at my helmet and study the details. It was a glossy orange and seemed to be a hybrid of Leo's and Kendrix. It had her visor shape while having his design with a few changes. the yellow stripes that was on top were arranged differently, some on the side of the helmet and is black and the "eyes" were the same shape as his but was a yellow color.

"Oh my! A new batch of Power Rangers!" a robot stated as it came over to examine us. Thats when Miya started to talk about it but I didn't pay attention. Instead, I went to a window and looked out into space.

I felt something grab my shoulder gently. I looked over and saw Leo staring at me, a look on his face I couldn't place. He gently turned me around.

"Neon…" He murmured and I finally broke. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and Leo pulled me to him, hugging me close. I have lost my eldest brother the same day I became a Power Ranger, a bitter sweet victory for Leo and I.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	3. Race to the Rescue

**Hotshot: ** I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Ii didn't have the episode but now I do since I have the DVD collection! Hopefully you all will enjoy!

* * *

**Power Rangers**

**Lost Galaxy**

**Episode 3**

_**Terra Venture**_

I was sitting on the bench, near a park, watching as kids play on the slides, swings and other equipment. I tugged my black, Venture issued jacket closer to my body as the breeze went through my thin, orange t-shirt. I let out a quiet sigh as I sunk into my seat, my mind reeling from the events back on Miya's home planet.

"I thought I'd find you here." a voice piped up from beside me. I looked over and saw that it was Kendrix standing there, smiling. She walks over and sat down next to me on the bench. "You kinda disappeared after we showed you to your living quarters."

"Oh uh...sorry about that. I...I had to wrap my head around everything that happened." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I can understand there. I don't blame you for wanting to be by yourself."

"Well, Leo hates it when I disappear."

"Is that why you disappear half of the time?" Her voice held a teasing tone, making my tense body relax a little.

"Guilty as charged. How do you know that anyways?"

"Leo told me."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"...How are you holding up?" She finally asked me and I knew what she was talking about. I took a shaky breath before responding.

"As well as I can be I guess…"

"It still hurts doesn't it?"

"It always will." I ran my hand through my hair. "Losing my parents was hard enough. Now loosing Mike…"

I felt her put her arm around my shoulders, rubbing my bicep in soothing circles. I leaned against her with a quiet sigh. It has been awhile since someone, other than my brothers, actually comfort me like this. After a few minutes of sitting there, she let me go and got up and held her hand out for me.

"Come on, let's get you to your brother, although I think he is out with Miya right now."

I slowly reached up and grabbed her hand and she pulled me to my feet before proceeding to tug me along the path. In a few minutes, we made it to her vehicle that she drove. She let go of my hand and went into the driver seat before looking at me expectantly. I slowly got into the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt and waited.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your room? You seem a little hungry…" Before I could say anything, my stomach let out a rumble, causing my cheeks to heat up and causing her to laugh. She started the vehicle up and we were on our way. In no time we got to the complex where I live and where I share living quarters with Leo. I hopped out and grinned at her, giving her a two finger salute before walking off. Thankfully, it wasn't far from the entrance so I got there fairly quickly. Once I walked in, I went straight to the living area and made myself a bowl of ramen. Once I was finished, I did the dishes that were in the sink and went to open the door.

The door opened before she could even get to the keypad, revealing a frustrated Kai and a embarrassed Kendrix. I looked in between the two before sighing.

"What did Leo do this time?"

"Apparently, he took the ship out to a distant planet." Huffed Kai. I rubbed my face with a sigh.

"Alright, lets go."

(yeah, sorry about this sudden skip but I have no clue what they took to get to the planet)

We landed on the planet where my brother and Miya was at. We quickly morphed before taking off. We ran through the forest, hoping to find them soon, safe and sound. When we finally found them with Damon, they were morphed and had a sword pointed at them. The creature that was holding it looked like a lobster with a very old style hairdo.

Kai and Kendrix quickly jumped in with me following. They punched the creature away before we landed on the ground.

"Thought you could use some help." Kai stated as the other three ran towards us.

"We're fine." Leo stated. "But these guys need some lessons in manners. Quazar Sabers!" We pulled them out of their holsters and dropped down into a fighting stance. We ran towards them and the fighting began.

As we were fighting, we started to cut the chains one by one. I was the last to cut the last chain and the doors opened with a creak. Out of the cages came a green flying creature that looked like it came out of those old Japanese films, a red four legged creature that looked like a type of lion, a pink cat like creature with golden head decorations(at least that's what it looked like), a blue gorilla, a yellow creature that looked like a wolf and a orange tiger like creature that had dark red stripes. Once they were freed, the goons quickly took off. We sheathed our sabers and looked up at the massive creatures.

The lion stumped on the ground, making it shake before letting out a growl.

"We know." Miya nodded.

"You can understand them?" Leo asked her. The lion let out a roar that sounded like he was saying something.

"What did he say?"

"Thanks for rescuing them." Miya answered as she looked at Leo. "And someday, they'll return the favor."

"Wow, glad to have them on our side."

With that, the creatures glowed and became particles and disappeared into the sky. I smiled as I watched them go. That's when Alpha called.

"Rangers, a monster is attacking Terra Venture, hurry back!"

"On our way Alpha." assured Leo before we got to the mega ship and went back to the Terra Venture. Once we got there, we quickly morphed and went into the city before landing on a walkway above the two monsters.

"We were wondering when you were gonna join the party." grinned the lobster, who sounded like an elvis presley wannabe.

"Now get their Quasar Sabers and return to the ship." Fiuryo ordered the lobster before teleporting out.

"Piece of cake babeh." Is it wrong of me to want to punch him for how idiotic he sound?

"You don't belong in this galaxy buddy!" Leo shouted down to him.

"Aw, but I got my hair done, especially for you!" with that, the lobster quickly shot at us and we dodged it by jumping down. Once we landed, we ran towards him and started to fight. kendrix quickly advised the commander to fall back, which, thankfully, he did. The lobster ran off with Leo tailing him. Of course, me being me, followed after my older brother. Of course, I left a few minutes after since I help a soldier, so I got there just as Leo beat the creature. I got to him just as the others rounded the corner.

We watched as the guy got up and started to drink this green fluid from a vial. He suddenly grew to a monstrous size and he started to try and stomp on us. We quickly rolled out of the way and he started to shoot. We dodged that as well and before anyone could do anything, I ran forward and jumped up towards his face. He raised a claw and smacked me away, sending me flying to the ground. I landed on my back painfully and I groaned.

"Neon!" I heard Leo call and the next minute, he was right beside me, helping me up with Kendrix.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I reassured them. I looked up and saw the creature getting ready to fire at us when suddenly, blasts of energy hit him, causing him to be sent flying. We looked over and saw the glactibeasts standing there in a line behind us.

"They're here to return the favor." Leo stated as he ran up to the lion. That's when the creature got back up, taunting them to try that again. The lion walked forward before stopping and letting out a loud roar before looking at Leo.

"He said that if you use the combine powers, you can beat that guy." Miya stated. "He wants you to jump on."

"Huh? Me?" Leo pointed to himself and the lion made a soft growl. "Well then, here I go." with that, he jumped and landed on top of the lion. "Ready when you are!"

Lion opened his mouth and flames started to be visible on the inside. The creature held up his gun and shoot. At the same time, lion opened his mouth and a jet of flames rushed out and the two attacks collided. Lion got pushed back but held his ground until he put more power into it and overtook the lobster, causing him to explode. The lion let out a triumphant roar to the sky as we ran over. The other beasts walked up to lion and stood beside him. Leo looked over and shouted down to us about us making some new friends. We cheered and I high fived Damon. Once the beasts went back to where ever they were staying, we powered down and went to, what I liked to call, the hang out room.

Damon and Leo was playing with cards while Miya and Kendrix were talking, probably about Maranoi and Kai was doing...whatever. I, on the other hand, was trying to be discreet on the pain I was feeling on my shoulder. I must have landed on it wrong when I fell earlier. I started to tune everything out.

"We're outta here." Kendrix suddenly stated and I looked over and saw Damon, Kendrix and Miya leaving. I got up and followed, wincing slightly. As I walked out, someone grabbed my hand and I was dragged to the direction of my room. I looked and saw that it was Kendrix.

Once we got to my room, she pushed me inside before shutting the door behind her. She looked at me before crossing her arms and I looked at her confused.

"When did you get hurt?" she asked and I sighed.

"When I got smacked down by the lobster thing and landed." I answered, knowing that there's no point in lying.

"Sit on the chair and take your jacket and shirt off."

I groaned but does as she says. I sat on a chair backwards and I threw my jacket off before pulling my shirt over my head. I adjusted my muscle shirt and rested my arms on the back of the chair. I listened as Kendrix got a first aid kit and walked over to me.

"You have a pretty nasty gash." she told me before getting to work. I felt her push a cotton ball against the gash and winced once the stinging began. After she dabbed it, she spread some ointment on the gash and carefully put a patch on it before taping it.

"There. The ointment should help it close." she stated as she got up. I stood and grabbed for my shirt. I didn't feel my muscle shirt ride up, so I jumped as her finger traced the edge of the scar that was on my lower back, close to the waistband of my jeans. I hurriedly pulled my shirt and jacket on.

"Thanks for the help." I mumbled before leaving her in my room.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	4. Rookie in Red

**Hotshot:** Sorry it's been a while. I've been trying to work on this as much as I could but, at times. it's hard. I don't mean for it to take so long to write but at times, or all the chapters, it will. Thanks for being patient and i hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

**Sara, Chapter 3:** Loving it loving it :D keep up the amazing work...can we have some brother sister scenes? :)

Yes, there will be more sibling scenes for the two of them, don't worry. I might even do a full episode of them somehow.

* * *

**Power Rangers**

**Lost Galaxy**

**Episode 4**

_**Terra Venture**_

* * *

"_Mike, can you wake up your sister? We're almost home." I heard an angelic voice say. My eyes slowly drifted open and I saw that I was in the car my parents owned. I looked around and saw Mike and Leo on either side of me, about to poke me until they saw that I was up. I felt the car pull to a stop and my parents got out. _

_Mike undid my seatbelt as Leo undid his and got out. Mike picked me up with almost no difficulty and got out as well, shutting the car door behind him._

"_I can walk Mike." I pouted, making him laugh and put me down. I could see that Mom and Dad was already in the house so I started to walk towards it. As I walked, I noticed a strange smell in the air that was coming from the house, making me frown. I heard a popping sound a minute later, like fireworks. I looked at the windows and saw a orange glow coming from inside and I started to run now. I could hear my brothers calling for me but I kept running. A loud boom sounded as the house exploded outwards, causing me to go flying back._

_As I landed on my back, Rubble started to come at me. I quickly got up and turned, starting to run when a glass shard came towards me an-_

* * *

I bolted up right in my bed, gasping with sweat slowly crawled down my face. My room was dark save for the soft glow of a dim blue light in the middle of the room. I slowly got up and stumbled in my bathroom, turning on the light. I turned on the faucet and splashed water in my face, calming myself down. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed before turning the water off and walking out, shutting off the light. The clock on the wall read 5:30 in the morning, so I decided to get dressed and start the day earlier than usual.

I opened my door and glanced down the hall before slipping out and walked down one corridor. I made sure to be as quiet as I could, tip toeing. Thankfully, My room was the closes to the hallway and the walkway to the mountain range dome. I made it to the dome in record time. I hiked up a mountain until I got to a large grassy hill and sat. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, my chin on my knees.

I must had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being carried bridal style, my head on the person's chest. I opened my eyes and from what I could see, dawn was here. My tired eyes moved to the chest and I saw something green. I wonder who was carrying me since I knew it wasn't Leo. I started to tilt my head up when the person stopped me.

"Sleep cub," a deep voice said. "the dreams can't get to you."

Strange, I thought. Only one to call me that was Mike when we were younger. My mind didn't linger on it for too long as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, someone was shaking my shoulder. My eyes slowly flutter open and Kai was kneeling next to me and I realized that I was leaning against the wall in a hallway.

"What are you doing in the hall?" Kai asked once he noticed that I was awake.

"I must have fallen asleep...I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kai sighed as he helped me up. "Come on, let's get you to your room."

The morning went on like any other after that. I showered, got dressed and brushed my teeth before heading out. I already know about Leo wanting to officially become one of the Venture crew and I support him. I just hope that it wasn't a mistake. I was mainly on my own, just walking around, going out into the city and watch watching everyone.

I was at the power plant later on that day, sitting on some pipes, just looking. It was peaceful when I heard a voice and a couple of sounds that sounded like...sting wingers…

I soundlessly got up and his behind a pillar. I slowly peeked out and saw a monster standing there, surrounded by sting wingers.

"Hey!" I called, coming out from behind the pillar. "Leave this place, now!"

The monster crackled as he turned towards me and with a flick of his wrist, the sting wingers swarmed towards me. I was quick to get into my stance before beginning to fight. I knew I should have called the others but I didn't want to waste time in case these guys ran off and get away. So I fought and the wingers was easy. The main guy though...not so much. He must have had enough of watching and came over to me.

I felt him kick em in the ribs, causing me to stumble. I saw him raise his arm but was kicked away. I looked and so Leo, fully morphed, standing there.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him before straightening up. I quickly morphed and Leo and I began to fight. Of course, we began to get our asses kicked and was thrown a few feet away by the monster. The others were suddenly there, around us.

"Leo, Neon, are you two alright?" asked Kendrix and she knelt down beside Leo.

"I will be as soon as I got what I came for." stated Leo as he stood.

"Let me Handle this, Leo." Kai placed a hand on Leo's chest before turning towards the monster. "Hand over those weapons _now_!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the monster sneered. "Stingers!"

"Let's do it." Kai tilted his head towards the others as the Sting wingers charged towards us. We quickly went and meet them halfway and the battle started. Before long, we defeated the Sting Wingers and turned our attention to the monster.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Leo as we regrouped.

"I'm going to destroy you alone now." The monster, if he could, would be grinning right now.

"I made a mistake but I'm not going to make another one." Leo stated as we draw our sabers.

"Ah, the Quasar Sabers. Then, let's see how fast you are. Ready?"

The monster was quick to pull out a blaster of some kind and blast us since we didn't get out of the way. We fell onto the ground hard and I could hear him laughing.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my saber before it got yanked out of my head. I quickly looked and so that he had stretched his arm out at impossible lengths and was grabbing the other's sabers.

"Five out of six." The monster put the sabers in his coat. "They belong to me now."

"Not mine!" Leo stood.

"I saved the best for last." The monster stretched his arm out and grabbed the last saber but Leo didn't let go.

"You'll never get this saber out of my hands!"

"Well, I'm not letting go. Give it up, ranger!"

"Never!"

"Then you'll just have to come along, too!" The monster opened his coat up before Leo was dragged to him and disappeared within the coat with the monster laughing.

"Leo!" I shouted as he forced myself to stand.

"The red ranger, I don't have one of those weapons yet."

"You give him back!" demanded Miya.

"No." the monster blast at us and to the ground before us. We ignored it and started to run, only to stop when the monster was gone.

"He's gone, and Leo's gone, too." I heard Kai stated and my shoulders slumped. I felt an arm slipping around my shoulder and was lead away, most likely back to the HO-room.

We were all powered down, Damon and Maya was at the counter, while Kai was laying down and Kendrix was standing beside him. I was looking out the window, at the stars. I could hear talking going on behind me but said nothing. I was tugged out of my daze as Maya grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance and I knew that we were going to get Leo back.

Pretty soon, we used the scanner and got the sabers' signal. We morphed and headed there, which seemed to be another industrial site. We ran until I saw a flash of red…

"Leo!" I called once I was sure it was him. I ran over to him and helped him up.

"Neon? What are you doing here?" Leo questioned as the others ran to us.

"Looking for you, you idiot!" I huffed. "I was worried!"

"Sorry Neon, I'll spend the whole day with you, but first, we need to go back and deal with those guys."

"Hold on, I have an idea." Leo quickly explained and we went along with it.

Leo lead us to where Furio was and we could see him getting ready to throw dagger-like objects into a smelting pit. We were quick to intervene, grabbing the daggers in the process and landed a few feet away, ready to fight with this new weapon.

"Nice acrobatics, rangers, but you're nothing without your quasar sabers!" Furio stated.

"Sorry to break it to you," began Leo. "But those were just fakes. Like I said, you'll never get the real ones. I switched them with a set of fake ones to trick you into showing us the location of the transdaggers. Now we have both- the quasar sabers and the transdaggers."

"Oh, no! No!" shouted the monster as he grabbed his head.

"Let's see what these can do! Magna Talon!" Leo pulled his apart and the handle of it dropped down.

"Trans Blaster!" Damon did the same thing- but now, the two pieces was horizontal to each other with two barrels and a handle underneath.

"Cosma Claw!" Kai separated the two, and both of them stayed in the say position with a black handle connected the two.

"Delta Dagger!" Maya separated the two sides as she fully separated the two.

"Beta Bow!" Kendrix pulled the sides until the were horizontal before extending them, some type of string connecting the two tips.

"Alpha Spear!" I separated the two halves and watched as a long black handle slid out before snapping them back together and grabbed the handle.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" ordered the monster as we started to charge at him. The sting wingers charged as well and I started to stab and slice at everyone, orange energy surrounding the blade. Once we were finished, we turned our attention to the monster just as Furio ran away.

"Give up while you still can!" shouted Leo.

"I'll cover one eye and still beat you!" the monster growled before whipping out a blaster and started to shoot at us. Damon was first to fight- than Leo. Leo cut off the part that had grabbed him before using the saber to slice him.

"Transdaggers, star formation!" Leo called before extending his arm and the rest of us walked over and did the same. I had to sit this one out though and I simply watched. "Transdaggers, fire!"

A energy flew from the formation and crashed into the monster, making him go flying into a wall. He took out a bottle of green liquid before drinking it, making him grow large. Leo quickly called on the lion galactabeast before jumping on the lion's head and tried to blast the monster. It made him flew back and was finally destroyed.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Sorry if it feels that the episode cuts abruptly, I just didn't know how to end it. Also, I dont think anyone ever mentioned what happened to Leo's parents at all so...yeah. Remember to review!


End file.
